Gem Grab
In the Gem Grab Event, there are two teams, each of which consists of 3 players. In the middle of the arena, there is a crystal mine which produces crystals every few seconds. The objective of the game mode is for your team to have 10 crystals. When a player dies, they will drop all of the crystals that they have picked up. Once a team has 10 crystals, a countdown will appear on screen which lasts 16 seconds. When the counter gets to 0, the team with the most crystals over 10 will win. Useful Brawlers :Nita: With her relatively high health and area damage, Nita is a great Brawler for dealing with groups of enemy Brawlers collecting gems. In addition, her bear can not only track down enemies that are hiding in bushes and force them to move away, but also it can be used to protect the gem carrier, as well as keeping enemies away from the gems if the gem carrier gets taken out. :Pam: Pam is arguably the best gem carrier in the game. Her healing turret along with her Star Power can keep her team alive, and her high health lets her tank some damage to get gems. :Poco: Poco is a great gem carrier. His widespread attacks can do a lot of damage to groups of Brawlers, and he can heal himself and his teammates to stay in the fight. :Penny: When enemies clump up, Penny’s coin can deal a very high amount of damage, allowing her to hold the gems very well. She can also use her cannon to keep enemies distracted since she can place it behind walls. :El Primo: With his high health, El Primo is one of the best gem carriers in the game. He can also use his Super to escape from dangerous situations with the gems. Tips *Controlling the area around the crystal mine is important early in the game. Keep enemy Brawlers away while your team collects the crystals as they appear. *If you hold many of your team's crystals, do not push forward without back-up from your allied Brawlers. If you are defeated without back-up, the enemy team will easily collect all of your crystals and gain the upper hand. *If you are part of the losing team during a countdown, it is most advantageous to go for the player holding the most crystals. However, dying during the opposing team's countdown will put the rest of your team at a huge disadvantage since you won't be able to assist them with the push. *If you are part of the winning team during a countdown, it is most advantageous to either retreat if you are holding crystals or protect your teammates who hold your team's crystals. *A common strategy is to have one aggro (aggressive) Brawler, one gem carrier, and one support Brawler. The aggro brawler's job is generally to wreak havoc on the other team and often will go into enemy territory to do so. The gem carrier should carry all of the gems and be protected by the support brawler. Common gem carriers are Pam, Poco, and Jessie. Trivia *There can never be more than 29 Gems in play at once. When the 29th Gem is spawned, the mine will stop spawning Gems for the remainder of the match. *When there are at least 10 Gems lying on the map, the mine will not produce anymore Gems until a Brawler picks them up. *Gem Grab was originally called "Smash and Grab." Category:Events